1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to salon equipment and more specifically to a neck protector apparatus for use in washing, shampooing or treating a person's hair.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A salon sink is cold, hard and uncomfortable, particularly when a person leans back to rest their head over the sink to have their hair washed or shampooed. The neck protector apparatus provides a cushioned surface between the user's neck and the sink.
Rigid trays are available to direct the liquid from the user's hair into the salon sink. However, they too are cold, hard and uncomfortable, and must be washed between each use for sanitary reasons.
Capes and shields are also known in the art which generally conform about the user's neck. These devices do not provide a cushioned surface between the user and the edge of the sink. The prior art includes the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,580 issuing Nov. 28, 1995 to Brigitte Sobol discloses a shampoo cape of pliable material which has semi-rigid elongate side members. A detachable strap is used to hold the cape in position about the user's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,980 issuing to J. Fleischer on Nov. 13, 1956 discloses a heat resistant material, such as plastic or aluminum foil, which is attached to the user's ears and fits about the user's neck. A curved, cutaway edge is provided to generally conform to the user's neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,004 issuing to G. Pfile on Aug. 2, 1960 discloses a garment protector of absorbent, washable material. The garment protector has a generally semi-circular front and rear portions.
There exists a need for a comfortable, conforming, disposable neck protector, having a cushioned pad positioned to comfortably rest the user's neck upon the edge of the salon sink, for ease of washing and shampooing the user's hair.